Circus Monster
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Atem, Yami, and the rest of their friends can't wait for the circus to come to town! But not everything is as it seems when it comes to this mysterious little circus group. And just who is Songstress Amethyst? Can our band of heroes find out? Or will everything they know come to and end? Pairings: Eventual Mobiumshipping, Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Tendershipping. Tea Bash!
1. Chapter 1

Yin: Hey-

Yang: ANOTHER STORY!

Yin: I don't own anything bye! *Runs off*

Yang: *Chases*

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Lyrics**

* * *

A boy with crazy, sandy blonde hair walked up to a curtain and called.

"Songstress Amethyst!" the boy waited for someone to answer.

"Yes?" came the timid reply.

"We have a new ring master. I was just letting you know." the blonde said.

"Thank you, Lion Tamer Violet." Songstress Amethyst said.

"You're welcome." And with that, Lion Tamer Violet left.

Songstress Amethyst sighed and blindly walked over to his bed, sitting down once he found it.

A voice sounded through the silence.

"Our next show its coming up. I think in a place called Domino City."

Songstress Amethyst knew that voice. That voice belonged to one of his best friends. He smiled a little.

"I hope nothing bad happen this time, Songstress Brown." he answered.

If only he knew.

* * *

"Hey Yami, Atemu! Did you hear? The circus is coming to town!" a blonde haired boy with honey colored eyes yelled as he ran up to some of his best friends.

His best friends, Yami Sennen and Atemu Raizel , looked almost exactly alike, except that Atemu had tanned skin and Yami had pale skin.

"We know Joey."

The blonde, Joey, stopped in front of them and was bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Aren't ya excited?!" Joey said in his Brooklyn accent.

Atemu chuckled. "Very."

"Do you know which circus it is this time?" Yami asked.

Joey put his hand in his pocket. "Umm... Hold on a minute... There!" He pulled out a flyer for the circus.

It read:

'FANTASHIA

The circus of magic and mystery.'

Atemu looked thoughtful. "Fantashia?"

Joey nodded. "Yup! Apparently it is shrouded in mystery. No one knows anything about it, the ringmaster, the people in it, where it came from, nothing.

"Wow, sounds cool. I can't wait to go see it." Yami said.

Atemu agreed with Yami. It sounded like something you wouldn't want to miss.

"Come on, let's go bug Seto to buy everyone tickets!" Joey said as he grabbed his friends' hands and led them to Seto's house. No one knew that a changed was coming for some of the people in Domino, some big and some small. Only Fate knew what was in store for them.

* * *

Yin: Sorry for the short chapter. They will get longer, I promise. I will be updating more and more since I got my computer fixed. Thank you all for being patient for my random updates, I will try to get my stories more organized. Yugi finish this please, I have a yami to out run. *Runs off*

Yugi: Please review.


	2. SOPA Warning

Yin: I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not letting them do this without a fight!

Yang: Please repost this and join the fight!

* * *

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

* * *

Yin: I know a few authors are already posting this. Please help spread the word!


End file.
